One Kiss
by DarkShine07
Summary: My version of the hospital scene after Superman launched the Kryptonite rock into space. Oneshot, LoisSuperman. R&R, your choice, but I really do like reviews. XD


"Do you think they'll let me in?" Lois looked into Richard's knowing eyes. Richard let a small smile creep onto his lips. "You're Lois Lane; of course they'll let you in." Lois managed a smile in return as she grabbed her purse, readying to face the sea of reporters waiting just outside the car doors. "I wanna go with Mommy!" Jason demanded, already unbuckling his seatbelt. Richard glanced back at 'his son' and took a breath. Lois paused for a moment then continued to shuffle about, and proceed in getting out of the car. Jason reached out for the door handle as Lois was opening it from the outside. Richard said, "I'll be…right here…" Lois looked back, the tiniest of frowns appearing on her face. Both she and Richard knew that he might as well go on. Her heart was not with his any longer.

Lois stepped out, Jason's hand locked with hers, and made her way through the parade of faces. As they walked towards the hospital, faces turned, eyes widened, hopeful glances were tossed her way. Jason gawked at everyone he saw, almost needing his inhaler. He had never seen so many people in one place, or heard so many frantic voices put together in one area.

Finally the doors leading into the hospital were before Lois and four police stood, trying to control the massive crowd. "I'm here-" One guard held up a hand, silencing her. "Believe me Ms. Lane, we have been expecting you." She gazed at the guard and then shook away the sentence; almost too many people knew about her than she could stand. Did she not have any privacy in her life at all? _Of course not. _She tightened her grip on Jason's hand as a Nurse and another guard stepped outside and greeted her. She returned the greeting and then followed the two through a series of stairways, elevators, white door ways, and other obstacles commonly seen in a hospital.

"This way Ms. Lane." The guard's burly voice interrupted Lois's nervous thoughts and she stopped briefly, and turned back towards him. He held open a doorway in which she slowly walked through. She took in her breath and before she knew it she was standing in the room alone with Jason…and an unconscious Superman. Lois stood still and gazed at him, her mouth slightly split apart. He had no shirt on, and the covers were pulled up to his chest, his arms resting along his sides. His beautiful blue eyes were closed and might never have rays of sun shine down and make them sparkle again.

"Is he going to get better?" Jason's voice broke the daunting silence that had transfixed Lois. She blinked and replied simply, "I dunno." She looked down into Jason's eyes. They were the same blue as Superman's. He switched his gaze back towards his father and said, "I hope so. I like him." He let go of Lois's hand and headed towards the guest's chair, which Superman's suit had been laid aside on. Lois stated, "I do too." And walked towards the superman and leaned over his bedding.

"I don't know if you can hear me…they say that sometimes when people are…that they can hear you." Her voice was shaky and uncertain. Jason ran his five-year old fingers over the soft silk in Superman's suit. The huge 'S' seemed duller, along with the surrounding blue and red silks.

Lois was fighting a mental battle of two thoughts. _Should she tell him or not? Would it matter? Could he even hear her? What if he already knew and didn't care? But no, she knew he would care, that was how he was. _Finally she could stand the pressure no longer. One of her thoughts had won. She would tell him…she _had _to tell him. What if she never had another opportunity to tell him? She gently rubbed one hand along Superman's cheek and leaned in to his ear.

Jason moved his gaze to the red cape that he had seen flashes of only a handful of times before. It was soft; he could feel individual threads as his fingers grazed over it.

Lois finished her sentence and pulled away from Superman. She looked into his closed eyes and wished they were open and living. She leaned in again, closing her eyes, and let her lips meet with his own, cold and lifeless lips. Her right hand moved onto his right cheek so that both her hands were touching his face. She about to pull away when she felt movement, she opened her eyes to stare into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She pulled away, shocked and happy all at once. Superman blinked and gazed at her with his charming smile. His gaze drifted towards the young boy, still touching his suit. His smile grew larger as the boy lost interest in the suit and turned to see him. He smiled back and ran over to the bed, beside Lois. Superman held up a hand which Jason grasped eagerly. Of course he didn't know what his parents did, but Superman was and always would be his hero, and better yet, Superman even seemed to like him as well. Jason grinned and stepped back with Lois as Superman sat up.

Lois was surprised at the ease in all his actions. After being stabbed with Kryptonite, and even hauling a million or so-pound Kryptonite based rock into space, he seemed un-effected.

Without cue Jason let go of his hand and walked towards the chair. He grabbed the suit and brought it back to Superman who thankfully took it.

About to move away to give him privacy, Lois watched as the suit melted onto his skin as he held it up. He smiled as she was never ceasing to be amazed by his mysterious ways. Jason also had been surprised and was touching the suit, making sure it wasn't an illusion of sorts. Superman levitated out of the bed, pushing the sheets back in one easy movement of his hand, and, still smiling, headed for the window. Lois followed him to the window and pushed it open. She and Superman faced eachother once more as Jason walked over and stood in between them. Not being able to think of anything else, Lois asked, "So…will we, see ya around?" Jason grinned, the same grin that appeared on Superman's face. "I'm always around." All she had to do was blink and when she opened her eyes he was already gone, flew out of the window that quickly. Lois couldn't help but feel better than she ever had before, as a nurse walked in and found Superman gone.


End file.
